User blog:JeagerEX12/Ideas for Medal Shop items
Since I been bored finding the right ones and tired wasting my medals for every new Box and Step Up crank units. I would suggest for new Medal Shop items besides the Pre-Aquisitions (especially for Beginners or anyone who never got it) since I cannot cheat in this game or getting 99999 percent of medals and sorties by using any resource generator that can be found online because of the effective rules, the user's account will get suspended or delete the game data after the suspension period but I'm NOT gonna do that and I don't want my recent game data to be erased like my previous ones. Also I cannot download any modded app from random website because the new update will not work. Also these packs can be purchased via Steam if they made a Steam version of Metal Slug Attack just like Metal Slug Defense which contains a Mega DLC Bundle. That's why I decide to write this blog. Here's my ideas: REGULAR STEP UP COLLECTOR'S PACK VOL. 1 DESCRIPTION: Comes only few Regular Army step up crank units but it doesn't comes with an avatar. Great for your collection. PRICE: 19.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Orochi Leona, Rita, Perche, Ami, 1740 Medals, 500 sorties. ______________________________________________________________________________________ REGULAR ARMY COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with only Regular Army Box/Step Up Crank units that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank which you can have for your collection. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $24.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Rumi Aikawa, Midori, Mello, Orochi Leona, Rita, Amber, Perche, Nikita, Reika, Ami, Molly, M.D.P.S - Mz3, 1740 Medals, 500 sorties REBEL ARMY COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with only Rebel Army Box/Step Up Crank units that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank which you can have for your collection. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $24.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Navy, Nova, Shizuka, Aisha, Julia, Chloe, Izabella, Grazia, Loretta, Edda, Dion, 1740 Medals, 500 sorties. ---- PTOLEMAIC ARMY COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with only Ptolemaic Army Box/Step Up Crank units that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank which you can have for your collection. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $24.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Veronica, Towa, Mira, Simon, Anastasia IV, Miharu, Chunyan, Owen, Dragunov ver. Rebellion, Sho, 1740 Medals, 500 sorties. ---- SPACE ARMY COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with only Space Army Box/Step Up Crank units that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank which you can have for your collection. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $24.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Schwarz Metzelei, Ariadna, Fedelin Metzelei, Rillacle, Gemini (Black & White), Halle, 1740 Medals, 500 sorties. ---- INDEPENDENT ARMY COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with only Independent Army Box/Step Up Crank units that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank which you can have for your collection. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $24.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Jin, White Baby, Aileen, Elysion, Esther, Elena, Licht, Agalia, Alma, Iron Fortress, Ichima, HMT, First Baby, 1740 Medals, 500 sorties. ---- MSA COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with all full Box and Step Up crank units that are based on the characters that are original in the game which excludes Box and Step Up crank units that based on the existing character such as Leona and Dragunov (including the previous ones from last year that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank) which you can have for your collection. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $39.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Jin, Veronica, White Baby, Rumi Aikawa, Navy, Aileen, Nova, Elysion, Esther, Midori, Shizuka, Towa, Aisha, Mira, Elena, Licht, Simon, Julia, Anastasia IV, Mello, Schwarz Metzelei, Chloe, Miharu, Izabella, Rita, Amber, Agalia, Ariadna, Perche, Nikita, Chunyan, Reika, Fedelin Metzelei, Grazia, Alma, Owen, Iron Fortress, Rillacle, Loretta, Ichima, Ami, Gemini (Black & White), Edda, Sho, Halle, Hmt, Molly, Dion, First Baby, M.D.P.S - Mz3, 10000 medals, 10000 Sorties. ---- MEGA COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with all full Box and Step Up crank units (including the previous ones from last year that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank) which you can have for your collection. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $49.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Jin, Veronica, White Baby, Rumi Aikawa, Navy, Aileen, Nova, Elysion, Esther, Midori, Shizuka, Towa, Aisha, Orochi Leona, Mira, Elena, Licht, Simon, Julia, Anastasia IV, Mello, Schwarz Metzelei, Chloe, Miharu, Izabella, Rita, Amber, Agalia, Ariadna, Perche, Nikita, Chunyan, Reika, Fedelin Metzelei, Grazia, Alma, Owen, Iron Fortress, Rillacle, Loretta, Ichima, Ami, Gemini (Black & White), Dragunov ver. Rebellion, Edda, Sho, Halle, Hmt, Molly, Dion, First Baby, M.D.P.S - Mz3, 10000 medals, 10000 Sorties. ---- ULTIMATE COLLECTOR'S PACK DESCRIPTION: Comes with all super rare units including those ones from the previous Box and Step Up crank units that cannot be obtained or reproduced in the next events and unvailable in Another Shop and Medal Crank which you can have for your collection. Also includes super rare units that still available on medal cranks (excluding the Super Devil versions of Marco, Eri, and Tarma) and Extra/Rare Shops. Plus some sorties and medals. PRICE: $99.99 FEATURED ITEMS: Scottia Amundsen, Red Goblin, El Dorado, Professor, Dragunov, MS-Alice, Abigail, Vatn, Yoshino, Odette, Beatriz, Caroline, Cleopatra, Vita, Jin, Veronica, White Baby, Rumi Aikawa, Navy, Madoka Aikawa, Percier, Aileen, Nova, Elysion, Esther, Aswang, Destrade, Midori, Nowan, Shizuka, Rapid, Towa, Huracan, Aisha, Orochi Leona, Mira, Elena, Licht, Simon, Julia, Anastasia IV, Mello, Schwarz Metzelei, Chloe, Miharu, Izabella, Rita, Amber, Agalia, Ariadna, Perche, Nikita, Chunyan, Reika, Fedelin Metzelei, Grazia, Alma, Owen, Iron Fortress, Rillacle, Loretta, Ichima, Ami, Gemini (Black & White), Dragunov ver. Rebellion, Edda, Sho, Halle, Hmt, Molly, Dion, First Baby, M.D.P.S - Mz3, 10000 medals, 10000 Sorties. Category:Blog posts